Thieves of Hearts
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: Toushiro wonders why he keeps coming back. HistuRuki, IchiRuki


**Theives of Hearts  
Disclaimer:**I do not own _Bleach_.  
**Warnings:** Mild swearing. Pairings (IchiRuki, onesided HistuRuki).  
**Music Choice:** White Houses (Vanessa Cartlon)

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

The heart is supposed to be left with your comrade.

That's all she thinks when she lies in the field next to a friend. Both hands are behind her head as a pillow and she stares into what seems an endless sky of gray. It's going to rain but she doesn't mind. Rain doesn't comfort her but it causes her to ponder. She has nothing else to do and the man besides her simply saw her and thought it a good time to take a break from his daily annoyances and work. She doesn't care and he hasn't said word to ask if she does.

She doesn't ignore him as she thinks, however. Their eyes meet every so often when she hears him shift in the long grass blades. It's a mutual understanding. She's quiet because she's usually shy. He's quiet because he deliberately keeps to himself. His company isn't uncomfortable, as some had said to her in the past; she finds it like a hum, a soft melodious spell. She doesn't feel comfortable, nor does she feel uncomfortable. Neutrality is what she discovers herself feeling when it came to him. They don't need to speak and the both of them don't speak yet. In truth, she wishes he wouldn't because her thoughts are so deep (_too personal, too much of her_) to be shared.

And so she thinks of where her heart will be.

Should it be left with her longest friend, Renji, she wouldn't mind. Or perhaps she could die in her brother's presence. The idea causes a small smile appears on her lips. Her heart would be left with her precious nii-sama. But what she honestly desires (_deep wishes, wants the most, because it's part of her and her only_) is her heart to belong to the one who stole it in the first place.

Her violet eyes fall helplessly and a spell of sleep cascades over her.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

He was always one for observations. The emerald eyes he possesses rarely miss anything; he often knows what mysteries behold before most.

So he knew she dreamt of a beloved of hers. With the pained look creeping onto her features, how could he not?

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

She continues to retreat to her place in the meadow during the late afternoons. He continues to sit besides her seconds later.

They don't say a word to each other and it's like a routine.

She'll stare at the sky, deep in though, he'll glance at her every so often before delving into his own thoughts. After that, she'll fall into a sleep, as if his presence never bothered her (which was uncanny, for most found it intimidating, or so he was told). Another hour would pass and he'll awaken her gently before using flashstep to leave before she knew it was truly he who woke her. For all he knows, she probably believes she simply wakes on time.

This routine is something he doesn't mind anymore like before.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

It's another a few months later until he steps out of his comfort zone to awaken her and stay this time. He convinces himself he simply wants her to know he should get credit. But as her eyes open slowly, his resolve is broken and he realizes all he wants is to see those violet eyes and never look away.

"Histugaya-taicho," she nods and bows before walking away.

There is a little anger he feels but he tries brushing it off. "Rukia-san."

She turns expectantly. He considers if he should mention it at all (_he's hiding, knowing what's going to happen_).

"Kurosaki Ichigo will be attending a meeting here in a couple weeks," he says, closely watching her features turn from boredom to mild surprise. "He will be asked a position here, if he wishes it."

She hadn't known, he figures when she seems thoughtful. He knows for a fact she hadn't been in contact of him for a month or two and her dreams proved it (painstakingly, he sees her dream of another man). She's already thinking of alternatives if Kurosaki decided either way. He frowns. Such hopelessness of a woman.

But she proves him wrong and shrugs carelessly.

"He won't settle for anything less than a captain's rank, I'm afraid to inform you."

And then she's gone.

To any other person, they would have glared and huffed. But he doesn't. There's a plain smirk on his lips as he thinks she's such a clever girl.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

The Kurosaki gets to be Captain of the Fifth Division. He thinks it fits it all, despite the irony.

She's proud of Kurosaki, he can see it. She's proud because that's her friend (_her beloved, her all, her world_). That's her friend up there, receiving all that she believes he should get. Kurosaiki's completely worthy in her eyes.

He can't help but wonder what he is in hers.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

They're daily meetings do not falter and he wonders why he keeps coming here. He knows why she does. But it's not for him. So he simply sits back and watches her and ponders upon trivial things.

It's until one day he falls under her spell of comfort to sleep himself.

She awakens him, her knees tucked underneath her and a amused smile playing her lips. She doesn't say anything and she doesn't have to. But he decides to see past the mocking smile and gazes into her violet eyes (the ones he keeps dreaming of, gentle and caressing, silent and deserving) and he realizes why he's drawn to join her every day here.

She's stolen his heart, as Korusaki stole hers.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

They often meet in hallways now. She's become lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. He asked no one to breathe a word that he had recommended the position for her.

Because in his eyes, she's deserving.

Somehow, they still meet in the meadow. Despite being a lieutenant can take tolls on an individual, she faces it with a smile and he can tell by the way she carries herself that she's happier. Though, he knows they meet together often, wherever they can just to talk (_the bastard, he doesn't even know he had taken her heart, he only hurt her in the end_) and he doesn't say a thing about it to her.

He's in love with her.

But he'll settle for what he can get here.

* * *

**--X--  
A/N**

* * *

Or will he?

Comment, PM, and/or read. Just enjoy.


End file.
